What Relena Wants
by lialiakicks
Summary: Parody of What Women Want. Relena has been struck by lightning and everyone can hear her thoughts! How will she get out of this one? . COMPLETED!
1. Part 1

What Relena Wants  
  
Lola walked into Ms. Peacecraft's office. "Oh, I wasn't expecting for you to arrive so soon, Ms. Lola," Relena said in shock, turning away from her conversation with a young man around her age with messy dark brown hair. "Please have a seat." Lola sat down in the nearest cushioned chair. "This young gentleman behind me is Heero Yuy." Heero glanced up and looked back down at his papers. "Heero!" Relena said in annoyance. "Say something." Heero stood up from leaning on the table and handed Relena the papers. "You know what to do," he said before excusing himself and leaving. "It was nice meeting you," Ms. Lola said as the door slammed behind him. "I think." Relena laid the papers on her desk. "Sorry about that. Heero's not that talkative about things." "That's alright," Ms. Lola said waving it away. "So how was your vacation?" "I absolutely loved it!!!" Relena frowned. 'Too bad Heero wasn't there.' "What?" "Oh, nothing." 'Did I say that out loud?' Relena shook her head. "Anyway, something strange happened one night while I was unpacking my luggage."  
  
*Flashback*  
Relena walked into her hotel room. 'Why is it so dark?' The lights flickered. Relena walked to a window and looked through the blinds. 'Great. I've only been here for a minute and it already started raining.' Relena walked into the bedroom and fell on the bed. 8:40 p.m. "I'd better unpack before the lights out again." Relena opened her suitcase and dug in it for a piece of clothing to pack when she felt something scrap her finger. "Ow," she said when she looked at her cut. "What's this?" She bent down and picked up a picture of the gang. It was the first time someone took a picture when she least expected it. All the Gundam pilots were standing behind her as Ms. Noin, Lady Une, Millardo, Dorothy, and Hilde through their drinks at her. Catherine was standing next to Trowa and Lola was in the front giving the peace sign. The thunder became louder. Relena jumped and spilt her glass of water on her and grabbed the lamp on the night table for support. Lightning struck again and the lamp started letting out sparks that touched Relena's hand. Relena screamed as she felt her hand getting hotter. When she let go of it, she passed out on the floor. *End of Flashback*  
  
"When the hotel manager came to check on me, he found me unconscious on the floor and called the hospital right away." Lola leaned back in her chair. "Wow." "Besides all of that, I really enjoyed the vacation. No news reporters, no meetings, just peace and quiet." Duo Maxwell walked in. "Hey girlie! Heero's all alone outside, so why don't ya go see him for a while. Oh hi Lola!" Relena sighed. 'Why does he always show up at the worst possible times?' "HEY!" "What?!" Quatre walked in. "Oh there you are Duo. What happened?" "Nothing," Duo said a little hurt. "Let's go." Duo walked out of the office. "I'm sorry Ms. Relena. Did I interrupt anything?" 'Just a nice conversation I was having.' "Oh, I'm sorry! It won't happen again," Quatre said as he left and closed the door. Lola stood up. "How could you? He was just trying to be polite." "Could I what? Did I have an angry expression on my face or something?" "Well, yeah." Lola said as she left the room.  
  
Duo sat in the corner of the room. "She was sooo mean to me!!!" Hilde patted Duo's head. "There, there." Liana walked in the room. "So, who called the meeting?" Liana and Relena have just become friends about a month ago, when they met each other in an airport. (Liana was also the one that took that picture.) "Well, the reason why I've called this meeting was to talk about how Relena has been acting lately," stated Sally. "I mean, I understand that she's stressed. but acting like this," added Noin. "So Noin, Millardo, and myself have came up with a way to find out what's going on. Each one of you will be assigned a certain day at a morning, afternoon, or evening time span," explained Lady Une. "So, what you're basically saying is we're going to spy on her.?" Asked Quatre. "Um, yeah." Everyone burst out in complaints. "So much for my party," said Hilde. "How are we going to perform and spy at the same time," asked Catherine. Trowa shrugged. "I have a meeting tomorrow evening," said Dorothy. "Calm down! Calm down! If someone is busy, we can re-arrange their schedule(s)," said Sally. Millardo handed out the schedules. "This project will be in session starting tomorrow morning," Noin said as she left the room. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.  
  
Heero looked through his binoculars and got out his portable intercom. "She's still asleep. No wait, she's waking up." Heero said from sitting on the branch of an oak tree. Relena sat up in her bed. 'Ow. my head.' Heero took out his bottle of water and opened it. 'Where did I put my clothes?' Heero coughed up the water he was drinking. Relena walked in to her desk and took out a key that was in her robe's pocket. Relena put the key in and unlocked a drawer. Relena took out two pictures and stared at them. 'One of these days I gotta repay Duo for getting me these.' "She's staring at pictures that Duo gave her," Heero said in the intercom. "Pictures of what?" Asked Sally from head quarters. "Not sure."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Relena walked out of the bathroom and walked to the door. When Relena opened the door, she met face to face with Heero. "Oh, hi Heero." 'I wish he were dressed like in the picture.' "You what?" "N- nothing. If you'll excuse me," she said as she left. Heero stood there, listening to her footsteps getting softer, and softer. "Forget the mission," he ran down the hallway to catch up to her, "I gotta find out more information on that picture." Relena walked down the stairs. 'That's strange. It feels like someone's following me.' Heero ducked behind a large flowerpot. "Blast, she's on to me." Heero's intercom turned on. "Anything happening over there?" Relena turned around. 'Now I definitely know someone's behind me.' Relena searched around the hallway. "Is someone there," asked Relena as she stepped closer to the flowerpot Heero was hiding behind. Heero muted the volume on his intercom. "Ms. Relena!" Relena jumped and dropped her purse. 'Oh, it's just Dorothy.' "Of course it's me! Who where you expecting? Heero?" Heero grunted. "Dorothy better not blow my cover." Heero turned on the volume on his intercom. "Nothing much. Dorothy showed up as planned," he whispered. "What was that," asked Relena. "Oh, just my stomach. Come on," Dorothy nudged Relena to walk towards the door. "Let's go get something to eat." Relena smiled. "Okay." Heero picked up Relena's purse. "It's not like her to leave things." Heero looked up as he saw Dorothy open the door for Relena. As Relena walked through it, Dorothy turned around and winked at Heero. "Maybe she wasn't trying to blow my cover after all."  
  
Heero walked into Relena's room and sat in a chair. Heero put clear gloves on and opened her purse. After going through tons of cosmetics and cut out sections of fashion magazines on how to "look your best in front of your secret admirer," Heero stumbled across the picture. Heero was asleep in a black tuxedo flopped on the bed. "Where did Duo get this?" Heero face turned serious. "And how?"  
  
*Flashback* Heero fixed his tie. Duo opened the door. "Hey buddy, ya ready?" Heero looked at the mirror satisfied with his reflection. "Let's go," he said as he walked out the door. "Okay, okay! Geez Heero, it's just a party! Heero. HEERO?!" Heero walked through the doors to Relena's "Sweet 16" birthday party. Relena was busy talking to her mother, while everyone was minding his or her own business. "This is silly, Duo. She's going to be fine." Duo sighed. "Yeah, but not emotionally." Heero took off his coat and put it on his shoulder. "Where ya going?" "Out," Heero said as he left. "I can't believe Duo lied to me and told me we where going to an important meeting," Heero took out a key to Quatre's house and put it in the lock. Quatre respected Heero's privacy, so he gave him a key to his house if he wanted some time alone in the guest bedroom. Heero walked in the house and to the guest bedroom. He hasn't gotten a lot of sleep in the past month, and had the sudden urge to rest. Duo fell out from the tree. "If you can't bet 'em, follow 'em." Duo ran to the door before it closed and walked in. Heero fell on the bed and closed his eyes and fell in a deep sleep. Duo smiled and got out his camera. "Relena's gonna love this!" *End of Flashback*  
  
"He must have gotten in the house, some how," Heero realized. Relena put the key in the lock. "Um. Relena, let's go shopping or something," Dorothy panicked. "I told you Dorothy, I forgot my purse." Relena walked to her bedroom and turned the doorknob. Heero looked up and saw the doorknob turning. "But, Relena!" Relena walked into the room. Relena picked up her purse that was on her desk. "But what?" "Oh, never mind." Relena and Dorothy walked out of her room. Heero sighed as he walked out of the bathroom. Dorothy turned around and looked at Relena's bedroom. "What's the matter," Relena said, turning around to face her. "Um, may I use the restroom before we go?" "Sure, it's in my room on the left." Dorothy ran in the room and closed back the door, "Thanks!" "I'll wait for you downstairs, okay?"  
  
Dorothy walked through out the room. "Heero. Heero where are you? It's me, Dorothy." Heero stepped out of the shadows, knowing that it was safe. "Did you find anything bizarre?" "Nothing in particular. Besides, you and Relena should have been long gone by now. Hilde, Trowa, and Duo are coming over in five minutes to help me search the house." "Alright, alright! You've made your point. But tell me this, when will you guys be finished?" "An hour at most." "Great. I'll stall Relena, I mean accompany her 'til three 'o clock. That will give you guys and hour and fifteen minutes." "Appreciated." "Why, your welcome," Dorothy said before she left.  
  
Seconds after Dorothy left, Heero heard a knock on the window. "Hey Heero, it's just us. Open the window." "And hurry," he heard a female voice say. Heero opened the window, when Hilde and Duo fell in. Trowa flipped in with ease. "Thanks a lot Duo," Hilde said, brushing herself off. "It wasn't my fault that you where in the way, when I was trying to sleep!" "But it was your fault when your legs almost pushed me off the branch!" Heero walked in- between them and faced Duo, handing him the picture of Heero sleeping. When Duo looked at the picture, he turned blue and looked at Heero. "Why did you take that picture?" "Eheh. No reason." "Why did you take that picture," Heero asked, raising his voice louder. Duo closed his eyes, dropped the picture, and ran.  
  
A half an hour later, Heero finally stopped chasing Duo around the house and decided to help Hilde and Trowa search the place. "What's this," Duo said as he pulled out a small furry book from Relena's locked drawer, that Trowa easily managed to open. "It's looks like a diary," Hilde said hoping to find juicy information inside, "well what are you waiting for.open it." "I dunno," Duo said handing the book to Hilde, "maybe you should open it." "What?! "Curious" Duo backing off the only opportunity in his life to read Relena's deepest, darkest secrets? Are you okay?" "It's not that I don't want to open it, it's just that I don't want to get blamed." "What? So, you where gonna have me open it?" "Eheh." Heero grabbed the diary. "I'll open it." Heero opened the diary and sat on the bed. "Well. what did she write," Duo asked with curiosity. "Nothing interesting. She just had a dream last night about you that's all." "She WHAT?!"  
  
Relena opened the door and walked in. "Well, I'll guess I'll see you later Relena." "Good bye, Dorothy." Relena walked in the house. 'That's strange. I don't remember leaving my bedroom door open..'. Relena walked towards her bedroom. "Wow, I can't believe that I'm that popular with girls," Duo said baffled. "Don't get your hopes up," Hilde responded. Relena walked in the room. 'I didn't invite them over, did I?' Duo grabbed the diary and hid it in his pocket. "Well, we better get going," Hilde led everyone past Relena and out of the room. Heero stayed behind everyone else and stared at Relena. Relena felt uncomfortable at Heero's icy blue eyes staring at her and stepped back. Relena felt herself breaking down. 'Doesn't he realize that I'm never going to be as strong as he is?' Heero took his serious expression off his face. Relena held back her tears and pretended to play with her hair. "Relena," Heero said in disbelief. "What do you want from me?"  
  
Hilde looked behind her. "Where's Heero?" Duo looked around. "He's probably still up there with 'Lena." Hilde sighed and walked back up the stairs, hoping that Relena hasn't figured out what they were doing there. Hilde opened the door and saw Heero standing in front of Relena. "Psst." Heero looked at the door ajar and saw Hilde giving him the signal to come over. Heero walked towards the door, and looked back at Relena one last time before he left.  
  
"Heero! You know that we're on a tight schedule," Hilde protested. Heero smirked. "Don't worry, she didn't find out," Heero said before walking towards Trowa. "I don't believe it," Hilde said slowing down. "I know! He smirked!" Duo said walking towards Hilde. "Not that, I mean, the fact that he actually had a dialogue with Relena. It's been so long since the last time he's spoken with her." "They where chatting," interrogated Duo. "Yes, in a way that either you or I could understand."  
  
Quatre looked around the room. Everywhere you looked there were governors, diplomats, and presidents of the colonies. Every time someone tired to have a conversation with Quatre, he would drift off and politely ask him or her if he could be left alone for the moment. "I just can't stop myself about thinking about Ms. Relena. I hope she's alright." Quatre looked at the videophone on the wall. One call couldn't hurt. He walked to the videophone and dialed in Relena's number. Relena appeared on the screen, sitting on the corner of her bed. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize how late it was," Quatre stammered, noticing that she was in her pajamas. "Maybe I should just call back later.?" "No; no it's alright Quatre I was feeling lonely anyway. Why are there diplomats staring at the me?" Quatre turned around and noticed the crowd that he attracted when he mentioned Relena's name. "Well, the reason why I called is because you where supposed to be here tonight, Ms. Relena," Quatre sighed as the men behind him came closer to the screen to see Ms. Relena's reaction. Relena froze. "There was a m- meeting. Tonight?" Quatre nodded. "Oh my gosh!!! I'll be right over!" "Wait, Ms Relena," Quatre started, "I would be glad to pick you-" Relena turned off the videophone. ".up."  
  
Relena through on a jacket, and ran out the door. Relena's motel and Quatre's house where only three miles away, so Relena just decided to run all the way there. Quatre, knowing Relena well enough that she was going to do something irrational, put on his coat and walked down the street. 'This is not my day,' Relena thought. 'It's freezing, I'm in my pajamas, and I missed most of the meeting!' Relena smiled as she noticed that she was getting closer to Quatre's house so she sped up. Quatre stopped walking and admired the midnight sky. "I wonder if Relena took the other route." Just then Quatre turned around and noticed a figure running towards him. "Relena?" Relena looked up when she heard the call of her name, and tried to slow down when she saw the figure standing in the sidewalk. But she was running too fast, and the figure was too close to her, so she ran into the figure and they both fell to the ground. "Oh, I-I'm sorry Ms. Relena," Quatre said helping her sit upright. "No, it's my fault," Relena replied, dusting herself off. "Um, maybe you shouldn't go inside like that," Quatre said looking at her pajamas. During Relena's three-mile dash, her coat somehow had flown off and there where little rips in her pjs. "Here, wear this for the mean time," Quatre said, handing her his coat. "Thanks," Relena said grabbing Quatre's hand. "Let's go inside."  
  
After straightening, every thing out with the diplomats, Quatre received a call from Heero at one thirty a.m. "So, did you get any new information on Relena's behavior?" "Relena missed most of the meeting, so I didn't get any new information." "But, tonight, is the last night that Relena's staying there, and we didn't arrange anyone to spy on her for the next couple of days." "Not anymore. I convinced Relena to spend one more day over here." "Where's her hotel," Heero asked getting a pen and paper. "Um. She's staying over here." Heero paused and stared at Quatre. " Good. That should make it easier for you to keep a close eye on her," he said before turning off the videophone.  
  
Relena opened her eyes. 'I'm exhausted.' A soft knock could be heard from the door. 'Who could it be at this hour.?' "I apologize for waking you up so early Relena, but I have some clothes for you to change into." Relena sighed. 'Oh, all right. I'm too tired to argue right now.' "Come in." Quatre walked in with a pair of shorts and halter-top. 'Oh darn, I was hoping they would be from Victoria's Secret. Oh well, they're close enough.' Relena teased to herself as she smiled. A slight tint of pink showed on Quatre's cheeks. "I apologize for the apparel of the clothing, but these are the only feminine clothes that I have." 'That was odd. It was like Quatre could read what was on my-' "Relena.?" "Oh, um, thank you," Relena accepted the clothes. Quatre turned around to walk away. "Quatre?" "Yes," he answered turning around. "Why do you have feminine clothes at your house away, if you don't mind me asking." "No, not at all. Actually they where my mother's." "What! Then I couldn't possible wear these." "It's alright Relena, it's no big deal," he said as he walked out the door and closed it behind him. Relena smiled. 'Thanks again, Quatre.'  
  
Relena walked out of the room and starting searching for Quatre. She cheeked the kitchen, family room, and the ten bedrooms on the first floor. Where could he be? Relena sat to rest near a window. 'There he is,' she thought before running outside. Quatre was sitting on the edge of the pool looking up at the sky. Relena smirked; 'I might as well take advantage of my last day off.' Quatre blinked, and slowly turned around. "Quatre!" Relena screamed with her arms spread out and running full force at him. "Relena.?" Relena jumped on him, and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you for the clothes!" "Oh, um, your welcome," Quatre stammered. "Quatre, let's go out okay?" "Um, okay. What do you want to do?" "Let's go to a restaurant!" Relena waited for a response. "Quatre.?" Relena released her grip around Quatre. Quatre gave a little cough and glanced up at Relena with a smile. "Alright, Ms. Relena," he responded as he took her hand.  
  
Quatre picked up the videophone and quickly dialed Heero's number. Heero's face appeared on the screen. "Good afternoon, Heero. I've got great news." Heero just gave Quatre a cold stare. "Ms. Relena has decided to go out to dinner with me." Heero loosened his stare for a second as though he was surprised then gave Quatre his stare again "I think this way will be easier for the both of us to spy on her. Um, Heero, could you possibly show up at the Francious Restaurant at four? " Heero glanced at Quatre. "I'll be there," he uttered before he turned off the videophone. "Who was that?" Quatre turned around. "Just a friend." Relena walked toward the sofa Quatre was currently sitting in and sat next to him. 'Oh, I was hoping that it was.' "Excuse me?" Relena lifted up her hand and shook it as to excuse the question. "Oh, nothing." Quatre glanced at Relena and noticed that she was slightly shaking. "Are you alright Ms. Relena?" Relena smiled. "I'm alright." Quatre blinked. "I just need a short rest," Relena stood up and walked towards the stairs. Quatre stood up. "We'll be leaving at three thirty," Quatre said as he saw Relena disappear from his sight.  
  
Relena closed the bedroom door behind her and fell to her hands and knees. 'It's probably just a cold.' Relena pushed herself back up by using the door, and walked to the bed. Her vision began to blur as she walked across the bedroom. 'Heero.' Quatre jumped at the sound of a loud thump coming from Relena's room.  
  
"WHAT? RELENA'S SICK?!" "Shhh. Calm down, Duo." Duo sat closer to the videophone. "Alright Q- man, but at least answer me this. Why did Relena write in her diary that's she's going to try to always show off her strength in front of Heero then?" Quatre's mouth dropped. "Ms. Relena wrote that in her diary?" Duo nodded. "Hilde and I sorta "borrowed" it when we were investigating her house. Are you sure she didn't trip over her bed and just got knocked out or something?" "Duo, I think I can tell when a woman has a fever or not." Duo smiled. "Are Quatre's true colors showing?" "What are you talking about," Quatre asked, bewildered. "Quatre never mentions the word "woman" unless that female means a lot to him. Could our Quatre be in love?" Quatre sighed. "Duo, Whatever you do, don't become a detective." Duo put his index and thumb fingers on his chin. "Why not? I think I would look dashing in a cloak." Relena knocked on the door. "Quatre, are you in there?" "I've gotta go." "Sure thing lover boy," Duo signed out. "Oh, there you are," Relena said in a muffled voice. "Relena, you shouldn't even be out of bed." "That's why I was calling you. You don't have any sheets on the bed." "I don't?" 'Of course you don't, silly.' "Oh, sorry." Relena sat down next to Quatre. "I've been wondering, why don't you ever try to socialize with other people Quatre? Am I worrying you too much?" Quatre raised his hands. "No! You're not a burden to me at all Ms. Relena. But to be honest, I did find it difficult to talk to other people when you have been acting strange lately." 'Oh.' "Ms. Relena?" "There you go again calling me "Ms. Relena." I'm totally fine. I just needed a vacation, that's all. You'll see, I'll be fine by tomorrow," Relena said jumping out of the sofa. "But-" "Don't worry Quatre. I'll be fine," Relena said, excusing herself from the room.  
  
The next day. 'I'm not fine. I feel worst than I did yesterday.' Quatre walked in the room with some soup. Relena sat up. "Thanks, Quatre." "Your welcome," Quatre said excusing himself. The videophone next to Relena's bed turned on. "Hello? Is this thing on?" Relena adjusted the screen. "Yes, this is Relena speaking. May I ask who is calling?" A fat aged man in a black tuxedo appeared on the screen. This is the treasurer of the colonies, Mr. Yokimi. Do you still remember me, Ms. Relena?" "Oh, how rude of me! You just sound so different from the last time I've spoken to you. So how are you? Have things changed at your office?" "Yes, in matter of fact, a beautiful young woman was supposed to be at my office an hour ago to discuss the economy of the colonies, but she seems to be at a friend's house." 'Oops. I forgot. I guess I should just tell him and hopes he forgives me.' "I'm extremely sorry Mr. Yokimi, but I'm feeling feverish at the moment and I. I." Mr. Yokimi can't resist but to laugh which makes Quatre wander what's going on inside Relena's room. "It's alright, Ms. Relena. I understand. Ms. Relena?" Relena put her hand on the wall to stop herself from falling off the bed. "Are you alright, Ms. Relena? You sound like you are running out of breath." "Oh, I'm fine. And thank you for understanding. But how did you know I was here?" "The most important thing right now is that you get better. I will tell the others that you are going to take a couple of weeks off." "Thank you again, Mr. Yokimi." "You're very welcome," he said as the screen went blank.  
  
Quatre opened the door. "What happened?" Relena looked up, and tried to calm down her breathing. "It's alright. Mr. Yokimi just called, that's all." Quatre sat next to the bed and stared at Relena right in the eyes. Relena felt uncomfortable by how close she was to him, and jerked back. "Y- yes?" "Come on Relena. I really want to know what's bothering you. I will help the best way I can." "I'm fine, but t-thank.y." Relena passed out and limply fell on Quatre's chest. "Relena?" Quatre put his hand on her forehead. "It's burning hot. Her temperature has to be over one- hundred degrees." Quatre began to put her back down on the bed...  
  
The videophone turned on again. "Hey there buddy! I just read this great diary entry and. WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Quatre dumbfounded by Duo's reaction, looked down at the position he and Relena were in and dropped her on the bed. Quatre put his hands in the air to prove that he didn't do anything. "Duo. it's not what you think! She just pasted out. that's all!" Duo rolled his eyes. "If you say so. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you! 'Lena has a diary entry confessing her true love to Heero and something about an accident." Quatre blinked. "Duo, what type of accident?" "I dunno. She doesn't fully explain it. Something about a vacation after she electrocuted herself. I don't really get it." Quatre looked at Relena. "Do you think that that accident could have caused Relena's strange behavior." "Maybe. You could be on to something though." "Duo, report this information to the others while I take care of Relena okay?" Duo smiled. "Sure buddy- boy, oh and make sure you and Relena don't have to much fun." Duo winked. "Just what type of guy do you think I am?" Quatre grumbled. "Later." Duo signed out.  
  
Relena blinked. What happened? Quatre smiled. "Good afternoon, Ms. Relena." Afternoon? Relena sat up. "How did I end up in a different room?" "You were in this room yesterday. Don't you remember?" Relena thought about it. 'Oh yeah.And Mr. Yokimi called.' "Thank you very much Quatre. For your generosity and everything." "Your welcome." 'Wait a minute. If it's already the next day. then.' "Oh no! Today's my last day on my vacation! I have to get ready." Relena stormed out of the room, leaving Quatre in bewilderment.  
  
Quatre followed Relena's storming footsteps and entered the noisy room. "Okay, Ms. Relena. I understand that you have to pack, but at least get some rest before you over work yourself again." Relena smiled. 'If only I could hear those soothing words from Heero.' "Don't worry, Ms. Relena. I'm sure Heero still cares about you very much." Relena turned around. "Maybe, he's just not sure of how to show his affections yet," Quatre said. "Maybe." Relena realized what was happening and ran towards Quatre, and then began to walk around him in suspicion. Quatre not really knowing what was going on, decided not to move and just stared straight forward. Relena stopped an inch in front of Quatre's face in shock, "Q-Quatre.?" "Yes," Quatre asked even more confused then he was before, "What is it Ms. Relena?" 'He sounds like the Quatre I know.' "H-How did. How did you.?" "How did I what?" 'Quatre can't be a telepath. Could he.?' "Could I be a wha.?" 'That's right! Telepaths usually have to touch the person to read their minds. At least I think so.' "Ms. Relena?" "Quatre!" Quatre almost jumped by her quick change of expressions. "Yes?" Relena grabbed Quatre's right wrist and held it up. "Touch me now!" Quatre looked at Relena's determined expression. "Ms. Relena.?" Relena not really paying attention to him put Quatre's hand on her and looked at him. 'Alright. If he's a telepath then he should definitely freak over this one. I no longer love Heero. I love you Quatre.' "Wha- what?!" Relena smiled. 'I knew it. You ARE a telepath.' Quatre, not really paying attention to what Relena saying, was too preoccupied trying not to look at his hand. His checks felt like they were going to burn off. "Hello? Quatre? Weren't you paying attention?" "Ms. Relena, would you please let go of my hand. I. um.." Quatre stuttered. Relena screamed and let go of his hand that was on her chest. Relena was too busy trying to make a point that she accidentally placed Quatre's hand there. Relena paced backwards a few steps and sighed. 'Some night this turned out to be.'  
  
After Relena and Quatre straightened everything out, they parted their separate ways; Relena going into her room and Quatre going into his. Quatre automatically called up Duo. Duo appeared on the screen with a drink in his hand. "Yeah? Was up? Oh Quatre! How's it going?" "Okay, I suppose, but that's not the point!" Duo blinked. "Okay, okay. What happened to you, man? I never thought that see the day when you would be freaking out like this." Quatre sighed. "Sorry for the sudden outburst, but Ms. Relena is really starting to act crazy." "What ya mean?" Quatre turned slightly pink. Duo blinked. "Huh?" Quatre began slowly, "Ms Relena made me. um. touch her. and said something about giving up her love for Heero. She says she loves me instead." Duo dropped the drink in his hand, and a sound of glass shattering could be heard in the background. "I mean, I don't think she meant for me to touch her there, but she did seem pretty serious about her loving me though."  
  
Duo was shocked beyond belief. "I'm sorry for troubling you with all of this confusing turmoil, but I didn't know anyone else that could understand me. I apologize again for troubling you." Duo stared at Quatre bewilderment. "You touched Relena.?" Quatre flushed. "Um. That's not the point I was trying to get to." "This incident has seemed to turn more into a mission," Duo sighed. Quatre thought about all the craziness that had happened to everyone ever since. "Duo!" Duo immediately lost his concentration and looked at Quatre. "Yeah?" "Duo, wasn't there a horrible storm the day after Ms. Relena left for her conference meeting?" Duo turned the chair around. "Let's see." Duo turned on his computer and went on a weather website. The screen popped up. "Oh yeah. And according to this, that storm had the most recording of lightning strikes in these parts for the last five years." Quatre's eyes widened. "You don't think that she could've. Ms. Relena could've.?" Duo sat up "Got struck by lightning," they both said synchronized. Quatre turned on his cellular phone. "Hold on just a minute Duo." "Hold up there, bud! What do you think you're doing?" Quatre called up the operator. "Contacting the hospital Ms. Relena was held."  
  
Quatre couldn't believe all the information that the doctor had gave him. She informed Quatre of Ms. Relena's weird "gasping of air" late at nights, of her "deafness" in the first couple of days, and of her drastic changes in her heart rate. This proved it. Ms. Relena was struck by lightning. but that happened months ago, so why the sudden change of her personality? This just didn't make any sense. "Quatre? Hello?" Quatre turned to Relena again. "Oh, I'm sorry. Please forgive me of my rudeness." Relena put down her fork and stared at him. "Quatre, this is my last day with you, and I just want it to be like all the other mornings we've shared. Everytime you apologize like that, your concern begins to show." Quatre sighed. "Oh, sorry." Relena smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Now eat." Quatre picked up his fork and quietly began to eat his breakfast. Relena couldn't help but smile. 'He's always worrying about me. Maybe I should give him a little surprise before I leave.' Quatre stared at Ms. Relena in question. "Surprise," he asked himself in a low whisper so the mischievous girl across the table could not hear him. 


	2. Part 2

Relena grabbed all of her things from "her room" in Quatre's house. 'Geez, I'm really gonna miss this place.' Relena opened the door and walked down the steps. Quatre offered to load her luggage into the limo waiting outside. Mr. Yokimi was waiting at the doorsteps for Ms. Relena, impatiently. "Are you two almost done yet," he tried to ask in the most politely manner. "The shuttle will be leaving in the next forty- five minutes." Relena smiled. "Mr. Yokimi, could you please wait in the limo for me? I'll be right there." Mr. Yokimi just shrugged it off and went to the limo. When he was inside, Relena decided to make her move. "Quatre?" Quatre closed the trunk and walked inside the house. "Yes? Did you call?" Relena closed the door behind him. "There's something I want to give you." Quatre closed his eyes and waited. Finally he was going to find out what she was talking about at the table an hour ago.Relena walked up to Quatre and.  
  
Quatre's eyes shot open when Relena kissed him. It was almost as if she was trying to make sure he wouldn't escape so she wrapped her arms around his neck. Quatre knew this was a bad idea, and decided to break it. "Ms. Relena?" A tear dropped from her eyes. "I'm really going to miss you," she choked out. Quatre was totally astonished. Did she love him? Quatre hugged her. While Relena was letting out all the tears she never believed she had, Quatre was too busy trying to figure out a way to explain this to everyone else.  
  
The videoscreen flashed on while Heero was doing some Preventer research on his computer. Heero walked up to the screen and sat down. "Man, do we have some stuff to tell you," Duo said, as everyone in background was hastily running around, each with a pile of books in their hands. "What's the matter," Heero interrogated, pondering what all the commotion was about. "Well, you see. Ahh. We think we've found the answers to Relena's.um. issues," Duo carefully said not to alarm the once perfect solider. Heero just stared at him with his emotionless expression, trying not to show his sense of amusement of it all. Relena sure knows how to make people's lives more interesting. "I'm listening," he said in a calmer voice to relieve Duo. "We believe that Relena suffered from an indirect lightning strike," Hilde said, squatting next to Duo. "And how does this tie in with her change in personality?" Heero waited for an answer. Hilde and Duo looked at each other. "Ahh, that's what we're trying to find out," they sighed. "Or in other words, this mission just seems next to impossible to figure out," Sally commented. "The only good source of information that we have is Relena's diary," Sally said, "but since we borrowed it, there's no up to date entries." Heero thought about it. What in the world is going on here? Heero searched the background of the frantic room. "Where's Quatre?" Sally sighed. "I have no idea what's taking him so long, he should have been here a while ago." Hilde looked up at Sally that was standing next to them. "Do you think that Relena decided to expend her vacation?" "Doubt it," Heero stated. Duo rested his chin on the back of his hand. "Maybe he decided to go with Relena to watch the shuttle departure.?" Everyone looked at Duo. "What?" "Actually, that's a good possibility," Hilde said. "Yeah, but which one? We'd never find the right one in time. There's too many located in this area," Heero flatly stated. Everyone sighed. "Well, I guess there's nothing else to do but wait," Sally said.  
  
Relena clung onto Quatre's shirt. Why couldn't Heero be as commutative as Quatre? It wasn't fair! Ever since Relena spent the first day with Quatre, all she could think about was what if Heero was as open as he was? After a while, Relena would usually get a headache, and quickly dismiss the subject, but it was all she could think about lately. Quatre held onto her tighter as she slightly began to tremble. Quatre slightly pulled Relena backwards, and knelt down to her height. "Ms. Relena, there's no reason to cry," he said as he handed her a handkerchief, which Relena meekly accepted. "Don't worry, if you get lonely you can always call me on my cell, and besides I'm sure Heero would love to hear from you." Quatre sighed. This was harder than he thought. He was trying his best to calm her down, but also wanted to bring in Heero into the conversation, as to reminding her of her once strong feelings towards Heero.  
  
Relena nodded. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry for-" Quatre smiled. "Now you're beginning to sound like me," he joked. "Just don't forget, if you need any of us, we'll always be here." Mr. Yokimi knocked on the door. "Ms. Relena, are you almost ready?" Relena looked at her watch, "Oh great, I only have twenty-five minutes!" Relena rushed to the door, while opening up her purse and applying on lipstick, which she has become very accustomed to while rushing, and turned around to look at Quatre once again. Quatre was walking towards the door and stopped to notice that Relena was looking at him. Relena once again walked to Quatre and put her hands on his face, causing his face to look like a fish, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you again," she said and then ran out the door. Quatre smiled. "I'll never understand her."  
  
Quatre sighed. How in the world is he going to explain this to the others? Maybe, he should just gradually bring it up, as of to not alarm anyone. If Heero ever loses his trust to Quatre, than their sake of finally getting those two together would be in vain. "Wait a minute," Quatre said to himself, "everything that we've been doing is in vain to our mission. Even tough I didn't mean to get Ms. Relena affectionate. Now what am I going to do?"  
  
Quatre turned on the videoscreen. "This is Quatre. I need to speak with-" Hilde ran to the screen. "Oh, good morning Quatre! Did Relena leave yet?" Quatre nodded. "Yes, but-" Hilde gasped. "Relena didn't do that did she?" "Do what?" Hilde sighed, and tried to keep her voice I a low whisper, so no one else in the room could hear them. "You have something on the corner of your mouth." Quatre used the back of his palm to wipe off whatever Hilde was talking about and looked at it. "Lipstick," Hilde said. "Alright, it's a good thing that I got to the videophone first, because Duo would freak over this one. You have a lot of explaining to do," Hilde sarcastically said, winking. "What? But Hilde I never-" Hilde giggled. "I know, I know. I'm only joking. But seriously, we need to talk. Where can we meet?" Quatre thought about if Relena left anything that might look suspicious in the house. "You can come over if you would like." "Great," Hilde said and signed out.  
  
Hilde arrived at Quatre's house in ten minutes. Quatre opened the door. "Good afternoon, Hilde," he said. Hilde was astonished by Quatre's house. Every time she came over, she couldn't help but to be stunned by the presence of the beautiful mansion. "So what did you want to talk about," Quatre asked, trying to start a conversation. "Oh, right, "Hilde said, remembering why she came over. "I know, you might get embarrassed over these next few questions, but I must have answers," Hilde started. Quatre nodded. "Did Ms. Relena flirt with you at all?" Quatre froze. He knew the questions would be embarrassing, but not so personal to make everyone else suspicious to what happened behind his closed doors.Especially Hilde. "She did a couple a times, I suppose," Quatre meekly answered. Hilde sighed. "Quatre, I'm not trying to embarrass you. Honest. I just need some answers. Trust me, women understand other women a lot more than a guy does." "Well... you see. she did. I mean I. um." Hilde looked at him. "What? She what?" A little tint of pink showed on his cheeks. "Before Ms. Relena left, we kissed. Twice." Hilde almost jumped, like how she usually does in a romantic climax. "You what?!" "No! I mean, she made the first move, but at the time I wasn't expecting her to kiss me or anything."  
  
"You don't mind if I go look around the house, do you," Hilde asked, wondering if Relena left any other clues behind. "First things, first," she said rushing to the bathroom. "There's gotta be something in here." Hilde frantically opened all of the cupboards and searched every corner. Quatre flushed. He just hoped that Relena didn't leave any other strange items behind to make it seem like they were having a relationship together. "What's this," Hilde interrogated, pulling out a magazine. "I'm not sure," Quatre said reading the cover. "'True Stories of Romantic Tragedies'.?" "Why would she want to read this? I thought Heero and her gotten along fine," Quatre said. Hilde sighed. "Well you see, Heero doesn't really talk to her, and she would be so surprised to even receive a phone call from him." Hilde took the magazine from Quatre. "She must have been so depressed, so she bought this to see how other people dealt with the same situation," Hilde turned to Quatre. "The things that has happened to you two in the past weeks, is probably what she desires to happen between her and Heero. So she just spiced it up a little, and according to my philosophy, she did the same thing to you that she would have done to Heero." "Oh, I understand. So that kiss was probably meant for Heero.?" Hilde shrugged. "I suppose. But that second kiss that you were talking about must have been for you," she said, winking. Quatre blushed.  
  
Hilde smiled. "I have to admit. It is kinda fun to get you embarrassed." The statement just made Quatre flush even more. "What is that supposed to mean?" "Now I see why Relena was flirting around with you a little bit. You're just too sincere and kind for your own good, that she enjoyed torturing you with it," Hilde giggled. "Excuse for my use of words, but how did you and Duo come together then? I'm pretty sure you didn't use the same tactics as Relena did with me." Hilde crossed her arms. "I don't know, it's kinda hard to explain. What a minute! Do you mean that Relena did more than just kiss you?" Quatre flushed again. "I'm not saying that at all!" Hilde and Quatre turned around at the sound of the doorbell. "I'll get it," Quatre said rushing towards the door, just glad he didn't have to stick around to answer any more of her embarrassing questions. "Oh, good afternoon Heero." Heero just coolly handed Quatre a piece of paper. "What's this?" "Since we've started doing this ridiculous mission, it seems that we have forgotten our responsibilities in the real world. Your natural resource satellite has been trying to contact with you for weeks, so I decided to deliver to you myself." Quatre looked at the paper. "But the most of the satellite has been destroyed when my father was killed, remember?" Heero put his arms in his pockets. "I know that." "Then why-" "They were trying to contact you to see if they should rebuild it." Quatre panicked. "Oh right! I'll get to it right away," he said rushing to the nearest videophone to contact one of his sisters. Quatre's sudden rush left Hilde standing there in the dust with Heero.  
  
"Which colony did Relena head to," Heero asked Hilde. Hilde tried to hide her surprised expression. That was definitely something she didn't see coming. Heero was usually always the person to know when and where Relena was heading to at all times. Did he stop checking up on her or something? He probably didn't know when she was going to leave Quatre's place, or where she was going for that matter. "To the L2 Colony, I believe." Heero turned around and began to walk to the sidewalk. "Where are you going," Hilde asked. "There's no use staying here if Relena's in space. I'm going to meet with her and have a little talk," he said turning back around. "Oh," Hilde said to herself, watching his figure disappear in the distance. "Don't be too rough with her."  
  
Heero walked the streets of L2, wandering which office building Relena was having the meeting in. Just when he was about to walk around some more, a black limo pulled up. "Good," he said to himself, stepping to the side of the building so she couldn't spot him. "I thought I would've arrived earlier than she did." Mr. Yokimi stepped out of the limo and opened the door for Relena. "I'm sorry, Ms. Relena. I didn't know that all those annoying news reporters would find out about your little vacation," he said offering his hand. Relena accepted his hand, and stepped out of the limo. "It's quite alright, Mr. Yokimi. I have gotten kind of used to all of the publicity. They're just doing their job." Mr. Yokimi frowned. "Yeah, and they're quite good at it too." Relena walked up to the driver's side of the limo, as the window rolled down. "Thank you again Pagan for driving us here." Pagan nodded. "No problem, Ms. Relena. I will be at the same stop at six to pick you up. Will that be alright," he asked. Relena sighed. "Well to be honest, I'm not really sure how long this meeting might take, but that should be fine." Heero stared at them from the corner, when all of a sudden the limo drove off. Relena and another man, that was escorting her, began to walk towards the building. Heero had to make up his mind. Should he go in and somehow get him and Relena alone before anyone sees them, or should he go and spy on them and wait for an opportunity to grab Relena? Heero smirked to himself. He guessed he would just have to go with the flow, he thought as he entered the building behind them.  
  
Relena dragged herself to the stairs. 'I really don't wanna do this.' Mr. Yokimi looked at her. "Don't worry, Ms. Relena. It will be over soon." "Yes, I suppose," she sighed. They began to walk again and Relena spotted the restrooms. "I'm going to go to the ladies' room, okay?" Mr. Yokimi nodded. "I'll wait for you out here." Relena tried to hide her smile. 'Before I go back to five- hour meetings again, I need I quick break. Besides, I haven't written anything in my diary for a while and I need to get it caught up.' Heero quickly followed her inside while Mr. Yokimi was looking for a place to sit down. Relena walked around the bathroom, and made sure she was alone. 'Good, no one else is in here.' Relena looked through her purse then threw it on a chair. 'I must have left my diary at Quatre's place. Oh well. I know I can trust him not to read it.' Right when she was about to sit down, Heero jumped out and put a hand on her mouth before she could scream. "It's alright, it's only me," he whispered in her ear. 'Heero.?' Relena turned around in the chair. "It is you," she said, trying to hide her merriment. "I haven't seen you in such a long time. How is everything going," she said trying to start a conversation. 'This tactic usually never did work. I have no idea why I'm trying it again.' "What's wrong," she flatly asked, since there was always something wrong whenever he comes. "We need to talk," he said leaning against the wall. 'Talk.? About what?' "I need to know exactly what happened to you when you had that accident."  
  
Relena was shocked. 'How in the world did he find out about that?' "But how." she began to ask him when he crossed his arms. "The details are not important. I just need to know to happened." Relena looked down at her hands. "Alright. I'll tell you." So there they were. Relena was confessing everything to him that she could remember of that evening. Relena smiled. "I suppose that I should be thankful. Not everyday, a woman gets a break from her responsibilities." Heero's eyes narrowed. That was it? What about her strange behaviors ever since that day? Heero glanced at Relena again. She doesn't look like she's changed. Worry took over Relena's features again. "Are you sure everything's okay?" Heero snapped his head up and looked at her straight in the eyes. "What is it?" "Tell me why you've changed." "Why I've. changed? What do you mean?" Heero stood up from the wall. "Why has your personality changed?" Relena stood up as well in a protective manner. "My personality? How could you ask me something like that? I haven't seen you in months," she asked, curious to know how he would answer. Heero just looked at her. "Everyone else was somewhat worried, and I just wanted to know what was going on." Relena flopped back on the chair, turning her back to him. "Well, nothing's wrong. I haven't changed. Even though maybe now I wished I did. Have you.?" Relena turned back around to see that Heero had vanished. Relena frowned. 'I was hoping that you did so I could at least have a real conversation with you.' Mr. Yokimi knocked on the door. "Excuse me, Ms. Relena, but the meeting about to start." Relena grabbed her purse and walked to the door. 'So much for that.'  
  
After the meeting was over, Relena waited outside with Mr. Yokimi for their ride. Relena looked at her watch, which read six- thirty. 'That's unusual. Pagan is usually always on time.' "Don't worry Ms. Relena. He'll arrive soon." Just then, a black limo turned the corner and parked in front of them. Mr. Yokimi opened the door for Relena and she stepped in. "I was beginning to worry, Pagan," she said, as Mr. Yokimi sat down next to her. "Wait a minute, who's the person in the passenger's seat?" "I'm not Pagan." Heero turned around. "Heero.?" "Who is this young man? An acquaintance of yours," asked Mr. Yokimi. Relena smiled. "Yes, I guess you can say that," Relena turned back to Heero. "Then who's the person in the passenger's seat?" "Look for yourself," Heero said turning the inanition key. Relena leaned forward to the seat and gasped. "Pagan? Are you okay," she shook him, but he didn't stir. "This wasn't my intentions to hurt Pagan, so I just put him to sleep. He should wake up in a few hours." "Where are you taking us," Relena asked curiously. "To the others. We all need to have a chat with you." "What? But I've already told you that I'm fine," Relena sighed. "It's not that I don't believe you, but everyone else doesn't." Relena sat back in her seat. "Alright then."  
  
Heero, Relena, and a confused Mr. Yokimi stepped out of the car. "Come on, Relena. The shuttle will be leaving in a few minutes." Heero began to walk on. "Okay, I'll be right there," Relena turned to Mr. Yokimi. "I'm sorry, but I don't think Heero wants any company." "It's alright, Ms. Relena. I'll drive Pagan, back to the hotel so he can rest. Have a good time." 'Thank you Mr. Yokimi for everything.' Relena turned around and started running towards Heero. "You're welcome, Ms. Relena," Mr. Yokimi shouted back. Relena turned around. 'What? But how did he know that I said that-' "Oof!" Relena looked up and saw messy brown hair. "I'm sorry," she said stepping back, when she noticed that she ran right into Heero. Heero just ignored the situation, and kept on walking.  
  
Relena silently walked next to him. Relena absent-mindedly took Heero's hand in hers. 'Walking next to him like this has always been my dream.' "What?" Heero murmured to himself. Relena rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. 'I hope this stroll never ends!' Heero stopped walking. "You're doing it again," he said. "Doing what?" "Exactly what I'm trying to figure out." "What are you talking about?" Thunder could be heard from outside the shuttle station. "Nevermind. Let's board the shuttle before they decide to cancel it." "Why would it matter if we boarded it or not. If the pilot still found the need to, he would cancel it due to weather conditions." Heero smirked. "The pilot is me." Relena looked at him. 'How in the world did he.? Nevermind, I don't wanna know.'  
  
Everyone smiled at the now blushing Quatre. Duo laughed. "I still can't believe 'Lena flirted with you. It's kinda funny." Quatre's cheeks turned bright red. "Oh, leave him alone, Duo," said Hilde. "You're not that innocent either." Now it was Duo's turn, to become embarrassed. With a little tint of pink on his cheeks, he said, "What do you mean I'm not innocent? I saw you lingerie around at night. And-" Duo automatically stopped once he realized what he's said. He meant to say linger NOT lingerie. Everyone laughed at his accidental use of spoonerism. Hilde turned an embarrassing shade of red. Lady Une walked into her office. "What's going on in here," all of the former gundam pilots, including Hilde and Noin, just looked at each other, and laughed again. Lady Une just sighed. "Anyway, I came in here to tell you guys that Heero and Relena have arrived and are coming this way." Quatre walked up to Hilde. "So what brings you here, if you don't mind me asking?" Hilde smiled. "Well, ever since I've gotten dragged into this thing, I've myself become very interested in Relena's strange behavior."  
  
Flashes of lightening could be heard from inside the building. "The weather's getting worse," Relena said to Heero. Heero just nodded in agreement. "Here it is," he said as he opened the door to Lady Une's office. Everyone turned his or her attention at Relena and Heero. Relena smiled. 'It's been such a long time since I've seen everyone.' "Welcome back," Lady Une greeted.  
  
After greeting everyone, Relena sat down at the far end of the table, while everyone sat or stood at the other end of the table, behind Lady Une. "I've heard from everyone that you have been acting strange lately. Is that true? Are you trying to make some type of point?" "Of course not. Why would I try to make a point?" Hilde stepped forward. "Alright. Since you won't answer that question, then answer this. What was up with the magazine that you left at Quatre's place?" 'What is this? Twenty questions?' "Twenty questions? We've just got started," Hilde said. Relena's eyes opened in surprise. "How did you know that I said that?" Hilde raised an eyebrow. "Because you did." Relena shook her head. "No I didn't. And Quatre how on earth did you know what I was thinking? I should be the one asking the questions here! You guys are all acting like you're telepaths or something!" Quatre stood up. "I know this is going to sound strange, but for the past few weeks we have been together, Ms. Relena was being more open to talk about some things. But I thought it was because she wasn't in a political environment. Ms. Relena is usually very meticulous about what she says." Relena stood up. "So are you guys saying that you can read my thoughts?" Everyone looked at each other. "Is that possible," Hilde asked. "Don't ask me," said Duo. "Alright. Let's test that right now. What color of the rainbow am I thinking about?" Heero stepped forward. "Are you going to answer the question, Heero?" Heero nodded. Relena looked up at him and smiled. Sliver. Heero smirked. He should have known that Relena would have done the total opposite of what she said. Everyone in the room became quiet. What color did Relena murmur? Did she say sliver? "Cheater," Hilde said to herself. Duo smiled. "Amen to that," he whispered. 'Come on Heero. If you say sliver than the mystery about my strange behavior will be solved. So if you can really hear this, just say sliver.' Heero just looked at her. 'I'll give you a kiss,' Relena thought. Heero narrowed his eyes and smirked again. 'You've better keep your promise.' He thought. Relena gasped. Did she just hear his thought? Before she could say anything, Heero said. "Sliver." Everyone gasped. This can not be happening. Duo stood up. "So you mean the whole time, we've been listening to her thoughts?!" Lady Une sighed. "I suppose so. I'm kinda sorry that I missed all the excitement." Relena slightly blushed. So every single embarrassing thing that she has ever thought, was heard by one of them, huh? 'So I guess I'll be able to kiss Heero after all.' "What was it that Relena and Heero were saying, I mean thinking, a few moments ago? I couldn't hear them," Duo asked Hilde. "I couldn't either. I guess when her thoughts are directed to one person, only that person can hear her. but when her thoughts aren't directed to anyone in particular, everyone can hear her," Hilde said. Duo scratched his head. "I guess that makes sense." "But when did this begin," Relena asked. "Remember the accident that took place a few months ago.?" Quatre asked. "That must have caused for you to have a strange reaction, so we could hear your thoughts." "Oh."  
  
Two months later. Relena sat on her bed, and looked at the picture on her night table. She smiled. 'I'm glad Heero let me keep this.' She closed her eyes; remembering how funny the look on Duo's face was when Heero confronted him of the picture. 'Well, that's what he gets for taking that picture.' "Yes, that's true, but you reaped in the benefits for his ridiculous actions. That's not fair, now is it?" Relena looked up to see a smirking Heero. 'Well, what do you know? Heero's smirking. That doesn't happen very often.' Heero sat on a chair across from her bed. "I don't have to be here, you know. Our private meetings can wait another week." Relena giggled. Heero surely hasn't changed in the past two months. After everyone discovered the source to Relena's 'problem,' they've been waiting for the past two months for any sign of a thunderstorm. No luck as of yet. During that wait, Heero was instructed to talk with Relena at least once a week to make sure she doesn't go through any strange symptoms and such. Again, no sign of such occurrences. Maybe, her condition will last for the next month, or even a year. Oh well. It didn't matter. Relena looked at the person sitting across from her. 'At least, I get to spend some quality time with you.' Heero looked back at the smiling Relena. 'Same here.'  
  
.END 


	3. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.  
  
I OWN NOTHING!!! I MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS!!!! Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise and others, and "What Women Want" belong to their respected owners. Once again, I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
